


I will burn... the heart out of you

by Elyes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/F
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyes/pseuds/Elyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BBC Sherlock egypercesek, novellák gyűjteménye.</p><p>Cím: Fight, even after the last breath<br/>Írta: Elyes<br/>Bétázta: Slythay<br/>Fandom: BBC Sherlock<br/>Páros: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson<br/>Szereplők: Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes, John Watson<br/>Korhatár: 14<br/>Figyelmeztetések: slash, szereplő halála, angst<br/>Jogok: BBC, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, meg akit még illet<br/>Megjegyzés: Az egypercest <a href="http://elyes59.tumblr.com/post/121700314949/johnnlocked-sherlock-hates-the-first-time-his">ez a tumblr poszt</a> ihlette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will burn... the heart out of you

**Fight, even after the last breath**

Végre valahára az ajka rátalált Johnéra – ő pedig minden pillanatát gyűlölte.  
  
Ezerszer elképzelte már az első csókjukat: néha lágy volt, érzéki és szerelemmel teli, és John ölelésétől úgy érezte, hogy a csontjai elolvadnak; néha vad volt, tüzes és kiéhezett, ő pedig kapkodó mozdulatokkal simít végig Johnon, amitől a másik lelke lángra lobban.  
  
Próbálta megtervezni a tökéletes alkalmat, kiválasztani a legmegfelelőbb helyszínt – a nappalijuk meghitt magánya; vacsora Angelónál, majd holdfényes séta a Temze partján; egy sikeresen megoldott bűntett helyszíne, amikor még tombol bennük az adrenalin, és nem törődve senkivel, magához húzza Johnt. Hallja Donovan elakadó lélegzetét, Andersonnak leesik az álla, és még idiótábban fest, mint egyébként, de Sherlockot egyikük sem érdekli, csak Johnnal foglalkozik… akit a karjaiban tarthat, akit magához ölelhet, akit megcsókolhat… akinek megmondja, hogy szereti. Minden porcikáját hosszú ideje átjárja már az érzés, és az esze hiába küzdött ellene, végül a szíve kerekedett felül.  
  
Most már tudta, hogy nem számított volna, mikor, hol és hogyan történik, nem lett volna szabad halogatnia, el kellett volna mondania Johnnak, hogy mit érez iránta. Évekkel korábban meg kellett volna mondania.  
  
Tenyere John meztelen mellkasára simult, a férfi fehér inge széthasítva hullott a földre a térde mellett, a gombok ezernyi irányba repültek. A látása elhomályosult az előbukkanó könnyektől, amiért nem érzett semmit. A vágy, ami eddig minden alkalommal végigsöpört a testén, amikor John közelében volt, semmivé lett. Nem érzett mámoros boldogságot, nem érzett nyughatatlan szenvedélyt.  
  
Nem érzett szívverést.  
  
– Sherlock.  
  
Kizárta a fejéből Mycroft keserű, szánakozó hangját, és száját újra Johnéra tapasztotta. Az esze tudta, mit jelent a merev mozdulatlanság, az elkékülő ajkak, a lassan kihűlő test.  
  
– Sherlock, hagyd abba.  
  
...18, 19, 20…  
  
Lerázta Mycroft kezét a válláról. Nem szabad másra figyelnie, nem terelheti el semmi a figyelmét, _muszáj_ megfelelően végeznie az újraélesztést. Két fújás, harminc egyenletes mellkas-kompresszió.  
  
...1, 2, 3…  
  
– Sherlock, vége. Meghalt.  
  
...1, 2, 3…  
  
_Ne hagyj el, John, ne most. Szeretlek._


End file.
